


Личный стоматолог

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), lumosik



Series: Профориентация [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe – Modern Setting, Don’t copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Гарри полюбил походы к стоматологу.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Профориентация [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919503
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), fandom Drarry 2020 спецквест кинки





	Личный стоматолог

**Author's Note:**

> Кинк на стоматолога

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и зашел в кабинет самого вселенского зла на земле, которое с недавних пор стало его наваждением.

— А, опять ты Поттер, ну проходи, кресло знаешь где.

О да, Поттеру хорошо было известно, о каком кресле шла речь. Уж слишком часто он видел его во снах, правда, в них Гарри в основном на него опирался, вызывающе прогибаясь в пояснице. Это не зубы ему надо лечить, а подсознание.

— Здравствуй, Драко.

Гарри неловко залез в кресло, пытаясь пристроиться так, чтобы худи прикрывал хоть что-то. Наверняка Драко сейчас смотрит на него и думает, ну что за блядский извращенец повадился ко мне ходить.

Гарри покосился в сторону тележки со всеми пыточными инструментами и мысленно застонал. Раньше он до чертиков боялся стоматологов и долго уговаривал себя, что зубную боль можно и перетерпеть. До того, как попал в опытные руки доктора Малфоя, который старого знакомства ради даже не жалел ему анестезии. Гарри тогда ходил с такой онемевшей челюстью, что сам на себя не был похож.

— Что в этот раз? Опять надо просверлить одну маленькую дырочку?

Драко насмешливо склонился над ним, и яркий свет от лампы ударил в глаза. Он всегда припоминал их первый раз, когда Гарри пришлось успокаивать словно маленького ребенка. Зато потом началась магия! Как он ловко орудовал в его рту, держа одновременно все: и сверло, и тампоны, и всякие неизвестные крючки, которыми наносил лекарство и раствор для пломбы. Гарри всегда засматривался на этот процесс, а потом их взгляды встречались, и хотелось вжаться в кресло, исчезнуть от смущения. Ну нельзя думать о том, как трахнуть своего стоматолога, пока у него такая власть над твоим ртом!

— Если только с отсосом, — сглотнул Гарри и с вызовом посмотрел на Драко. О да, он тоже знал немного о том, как тут все это устроено.

— То есть вы жалуетесь лишь на обильное слюноотделение?

Драко прикрыл рот Гарри и стянул маску с лица только за тем, чтобы склониться еще ниже и жадно его поцеловать. Гарри от нетерпения снова поерзал, и кресло заскрипело. У него уже определенно встал.

— Иди и не мешай мне работать, — Драко сказал ему прямо в губы. — А про отсос дома поговорим.

**Author's Note:**

> ⚡⚡ **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке: ⚡⚡**  
>   
> <https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScqG3JfeGGy-c1xfWZ5d-y0W8nTMa85stE5tRN74Zufn5u4GA/viewform>
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**  
> 


End file.
